


A New Adventure

by angelus2hot



Category: Sahara (2005)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al wants Dirk in the worst way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A New Adventure  
>  **Fandom:** Sahara  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dirk/Al  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 1,108  
>  **Warnings:** Thoughts of spanking  
>  **Summary:** Al wants Dirk in the worst way.  
>  **A/N:** Written for tommyboybbi's birthday prompt. @ [spanking_world](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com) Happy Birthday! This is my first time writing in the Sahara fandom but I couldn't resist. I hope you like it. :)

“What makes you think that this could be it?”

“Admiral, have you ever seen a confederate gold dollar? 

_Oh, dear God, not this again._ Al rolled his eyes as Dirk began to speak. Every time they came to Africa it was the same thing over again. Dirk would start telling the same old tired stories until he wanted to scream or do something a bit more drastic to get him to shut up but he knew Dirk could get even more radical than he could and he really didn’t need the headache.

Dirk held up the gold Confederate States of America coin for his boss, James Sandecker to see as he finished speaking. “There were only five made. Four were given out to Jefferson Davis’ top generals but the last one was never found, until now.”

Al could see the excitement in his best friend’s eyes. Any mention of the Civil War ironclad CSS Texas, the battleship that carried the last of the Confederacy’s treasury and Dirk could barely contain himself. Because of a storm the ironclad was believed to be lost somewhere in the deserts of West Africa but it could never be proven. But it looked as if they would get the chance to prove it after all.

Al tried not to stare at his best friend’s hand as he looked at the golden coin he held between his fingers. Quickly, before he could get caught, he turned his head to look at his boss instead. It was unbelievable. He couldn’t believe the guy just might go for it.

Apparently, even their boss wasn’t immune to the lure of gold. With a warning to be back in three days, he consented.

 

He couldn’t believe it. This was actually going to happen. They were really going to do this! After all this time it looked as if the treasure would be within their grasps. If only they could survive the search.

Dirk glanced over his shoulder. “Come on, Al. The treasure isn’t going to find itself.”

For a brief moment Al took a step back out of the way and watched as Dirk stepped on board the boat. As much as he tried to ignore his feelings, he couldn’t deny that there was something about Dirk that appealed to him more than it really should. They were friends, best friends, they had been since they were in grade school, but nothing more. No matter how much he might wish otherwise. 

He swallowed hard as his friend bent over in front of him. Al quickly bit back a groan as Dirk’s pants stretched tight over the firmest looking posterior he had ever had the pleasure of staring at. _Damn! The man had one of _those_ asses. The kind of ass that just begged to be spanked... among other things. And he would just love to be the one doing those things._ He could just imagine a naked Dirk bent over before him. He would slowly caress the smooth skin bared to his touch; softly, gently his hands would roam the firmness of Dirk’s behind. With each passing touch he would feel the other man begin to tremble beneath him, and that would be his cue, he would rain blow after blow onto the other man’s ass and he wouldn’t stop until Dirk begged him for relief. As his body tightened a small sound escaped him.

Dirk cocked his head to one side as he stared at his best friend. “What did you say?”

Al quickly jerked his head up and forced himself to look anywhere but the object of his obsession. “I didn’t say anything.” He was absolutely positive he hadn’t said a thing out loud. _Did he?_

A slow sexy smile began to curve Dirk’s face as he stared at his best friend. He had known for a long time that Al had had feelings for him, it wasn’t hard to miss, but he had been waiting for him to say something, anything. But for some reason Al had always kept it to himself, until now. Whether his friend had meant to say it out loud or not wasn’t the point. 

Slowly, Dirk walked closer until he was standing in front of his best friend. “I’ll tell you what, Al. We find this treasure and make it back alive and in one piece and you’ll get your shot.”

Al choked. _Had he missed something?_ “What? Excuse me. My shot at what?”

Dirk leaned his head down closer until his lips were almost touching the other man’s ear and whispered, “My ass.”

A small gasp escaped him. “I... uh...”

The smile broadened as he watched Al try to form a response. “Cat got your tongue, Al?”

Al quickly cleared his throat and tried again. “Don’t you think we should talk about this?”

Dirk shook his head. “Nah, I think we both know what we’re getting ourselves into. Don’t you?”

All Al could do was nod his head. _How could he argue with that logic?_ Laughter erupted from deep within him as he bent down, grabbed the last bag and stepped onto the boat. “What are we waiting for? We have a treasure to find!”

“Wow, you sure changed your tune. Didn’t you?” At Al’s look of confusion, Dirk continued, “Didn’t you bet me, like a case, that we wouldn’t find anything.”

A sheepish look appeared on his face. “Well, that was before I had adequate incentive.”

“If I had known that was all it took I would have made the offer a lot sooner.”

Al closed his eyes and let the images rush through his mind. There were so many things he had wanted to do to Dirk for a long time. They were the kind of bad and naughty things that made him hard just thinking about them. Just the thought of spanking Dirk’s ass, of feeling his muscles tighten around him as he slowly slid inside... Al swallowed as he quickly shook his head. _What the hell was he thinking?_ He couldn’t go there. At least not now. He would need all of his wits about him if they were to survive this new adventure. There would be plenty of time to think about Dirk’s.... _Damn!_

Al groaned as he opened his eyes just in time to see Dirk’s tongue shoot out to moisten his lips. 

Dimples cut into his cheeks as he threw a smile in Al’s direction. “You do got it bad, don’t you?” 

"Just shut up and let me drive the damn boat!” 

Dirk tossed his head back and laughed out loud. If nothing else the trip promised to be an interesting one. 


End file.
